Homestar Runner
Entrance Homestar Run Go Homestar runs to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Frank Bennedetto Homestar calls for Frank to shoot popcorn for a few, then stop for another few. Homestar and his allies are able to carry and throw him around. A strong attack decommisions the soldier, benching him for 10 seconds. There can be only one at a time, of course. Side Special - Mountain Dew Homestar pours a bottle of Mountain Dew/MLG Dew out. Of course it can be a slip trap, but it can also disable traps temporarily and have opponents be sluggish with immense lag in attacks. Dew can also be applied in the air for downward projectiles. You can serve Dew twice at a time, or you can hold B to use both your servings, increasing the effects explained. You'll get back your soda in 15 seconds. Up Special - Make-Plastic Goldfish Homestar tends to his dream job with this horizontal recovery that knocks away opponents in front. Press B to paint the clouds with your oversized novelty toothbrush. The clouds snag opponents and deal damage to them. Press A to drop off the fish, or jump off the fish for vertical help. Don't hit the walls while on the fishy. Down Special - Bread Singalongs Homestar gets out some bread for his sing-along. You can move around while he's singing, and he has super armor. After the random bit of song, he stays still, allowing you to do one of two things. You can throw the bread to do some breaddy damage (press A), or eat the bread to recover some breaddy health (press B). You can share bread with teammates. Wait 30 seconds for your next singalong. Final Smash - Pom Pom, Too Homestar calls for Pom Pom who follows Homestar around for 15 seconds. Anyone who's in front of him gets a whoopin'. If everyone's been KO'd, Pom Pom leaves. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh cwap!" KOSFX2: "Woaaaah!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Taunts Up: *dances* "Butt dance, butt dance." Sd: "Evewybody woves the me. I'm a tewiffic athlete" Dn: "Sewiously!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Homestar Runner's team wins!" 2. "Evewybody...GO!" *marches* 3. (if Pom Pom gets his last KO) "All right, seriously, Pom Pom. Gimme the golbol!" *Pom Pom bubbles* "Yeah, that's great. But I still won. I sportsmanliked everybody! Now gimme the golbol!" *Pom Pom bubbles* 4. (vs. Strong Bad) "Well, well, Strong Bad. Looks like you finally got a taste of your own medicine. A taste of your own potion. A taste of your own elixir! A taste of your own—" *gets beaned by a toy thrown by The Cheat* Failure/Clap: The good times are over Failure/Clap: (If Strong Bad wins) (Homestar has something in his mouth and muffled) "Well, Sowong Suckews!" Strong Bad: "It's like, Even if we win, He wins..." Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extra Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Old Homestar Runner Theme Stage Free Country, USA - Field Relic Mountain Dew Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:WageGannon6's Text & Read Movesets Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Homestar Runner Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Armless Category:Red Category:White Category:Blue Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Webisode Series Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:Cute Characters Category:People with a lisp Category:Video Movesets Category:Athlete Category:Lawl Beatdown Video Movesets Category:Cinnamon Roll Category:Sorta-Human Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Fantasmic)